Lorenzo (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Lorenzo was a Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestant on The Stepbrothers with Chet. Personality Lorenzo, like his partner and stepbrother, is completely average in every aspect. He tends to whine and complain about almost everything, believing he can do better. Lorenzo's biggest rival was his stepbrother Chet, whom he became forced to live with after the marriage of their parents one year ago. Their parents decide to sign them up for the race as a last-ditch effort to inspire cooperation between the two. Despite being untalented, Lorenzo has confidence in himself in spades and fully intends to win the competition to humiliate his brother, Chet. As the race progresses, Lorenzo and Chet finally settle their differences, become good friends and accepting each other as stepbrothers and family. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Lorenzo makes his debut in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, along with his partner and stepbrother, Chet. They are one of the few teams who do not get along, and they are constantly seen fighting with each other throughout every episode. Lorenzo reveals that their parents forced them to compete on the show, believing it would help with their relationship, but the Stepbrothers seem determined to prove them wrong. They choose "Scares", due to Dwayne pushing all the buttons on the elevator causing it to move one level at a time, but become tired as they climb. They continue fighting during the zip-line part of the challenge, and end up falling where several other teams land on them. They are one of the last teams to leave, and get on the third flight to Morocco. In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, while awaiting their flight, Chet calls his mother and asks him to divorce Lorenzo's father, with the latter asking his father to do the same. However, they ended up fighting over the phone. Chet performs the stew drinking challenge, with Lorenzo yelling about how he hates how Chet slurps and drinks. When Owen drinks some camel drool, Chet nearly pukes along with several other contestants, but Lorenzo forces him to swallow the puke. Lorenzo claims that his dad's motivational skills paid off. They arrives in the Chill Zone in fifteenth place. Later in French is an Eiffel Language, while driving on their scooter, Lorenzo and Chet continue to fight, putting his hands on Chet's eyes as he drives. During the challenge, he draws a crude caricature of Chet. They finish in sixth place. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, when he and Chet arrive to the next Botch or Watch challenge, Lorenzo mocks Chet for his bad luck on his Botches. Chet succeeds in claiming the tip and the two are later seen throwing sand at each other during the sandcastle challenge. They finish their sandcastle and fight for control of the speedboat. Lorenzo suggests that they swap turns every twelve seconds and yells at Chet for counting too fast. The Stepbrothers reach the Chill Zone in seventh place. As the Stepbrothers reach Iceland in Bjorken Telephone, they fight again near the Don Box. They then travel to the geyser fields. During the challenge, Lorenzo blames Chet for not memorizing the second half of the Icelandic sentence, causing them to push each other which later ends with the Icelandic local girl pushing those 2 altogether. They later take pride in believing that the Icelandic local girl (who is the Tip Giver) is actually into them. After hearing the Icelandic sentence again, both stepbrothers beg Icelandic local girl to give them the tip to which she gives in. Delighted, the two almost share a high-five, but froze and proceed to the helicopter. They place ninth in this leg. In Brazilian Pain Forest, the Stepbrothers are booked onto the second flight. Upon getting off, Lorenzo does the Botch first but is unable to get the tip. Chet laughs at his misery and attempts to get the tip himself, only to suffer the same pain. Once they retrieve it, the two swing on vines and knock the Police Cadets over. In the coconut challenge, Chet gets knocked in the head by a coconut. Lorenzo laughs until Chet throws a coconut at him in revenge. In the All-In, Lorenzo gets glued to Chet but they still gain the Tip Giver's approval. For the hang-glider challenge, Lorenzo sarcastically congratulates Chet for his terrible jump. The Stepbrothers end up in fifth place. The Stepbrothers continue their bickering throughout A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, and manage to get to the gymnastics challenge, where Lorenzo is shocked at Chet's gymnastic skill, but refuses to show he's impressed. Instead he attempts to brag about his own karate skills, though Geoff kindly compliments them both and suggests the two of them could make a great team with their skills. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, they continue their bickering while on the donkey cart with Mother and Daughter and Father and Son which makes Junior comment on how immaturely they behaved. During the next challenge where they have to walk across hot coals while carrying their partner and dressed in a hula skirt, they argue over who does what. In the end, Lorenzo carries Chet dressed in the full hula wear across through hot coals while being disgusted due to his choice of attire. They end up in seventh place. Later in Hello and Dubai, the Stepbrothers choose to do the Serve challenge. Due to the tennis balls being thrown at a much slower pace after the machine breaks down, they manage to do this with relative ease. In New Beijinging, Lorenzo seems nervous due to Chet getting to choose the animals that he would have to eat and he ends up getting nauseous and puking on Chet in the process. In I Love Ridonc and Roll, the Stepbrothers are seen celebrating after passing the air guitar challenge. In My Way or Zimbabwe, they are seen fighting while they take a selfie at Victoria Falls. Later, they are chased by an angry rhino when they try to take a selfie with it. During the challenge in Shawshank Ridonc-tion, they try to figure out a way to escape from the prison cell and during their argument, they realize that they have many things in common. They set their differences aside and become friends. They lose time during the raft building challenge, due to pretending the raft is a space ship. Soon after, the raft gets destroyed which saddens them. However, they end up completing the challenge in second place, which cheers both of them up. Later in Down and Outback, in the process of collecting ten bunnies to move on to the next challenge, they come across a kangaroo which they mistake for an albino bunny. Although both of them actually believe it to be a kangaroo, both of them decide to trust the other brother's judgement that it's an albino bunny. As a result, they are repeatedly attacked by the kangaroo after trying to catch it. However, they unknowingly manage to catch the real albino bunny in the process. The same kangaroo followed them onto their plane which causes them to crash into the mountain. After viewing the replay, Don reveals that having arrived last, the Stepbrothers are eliminated, only to remember that it was a double elimination episode, sending the Rockers off the show as well. As both teams depart, Chet and Lorenzo invite Rock and Spud to play video games with them, which they gladly agree to. Lorenzo and Chet appear in the finale, where they decide to cheer on the Cadets, because they have stated that they have awesome skills. They show their new skills of karate, until Lorenzo breaks the camera lens with a flying kick. He and Chet are last seen during the final group shot. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure Good Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Victims Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Good Category:Pessimists Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Paranoid